Meljanese
Meljanese is the language of the sharnakh realm of Meljan. It belongs to the Belanic family. Originally a human language spoken by the human Yanikva tribe, it has been fostered by the sharnakhs as the universal language for their slaves. Sometimes it is even used by the masters among themselves. Etymology: The native name is ika-Melźań, where ika means 'mouth' or, figuratively, 'language' and Melźań (anglicized as Meljan) is literally, 'Land of the Banner' Phonology Consonants /c ɟ ɲ/ are true palatals, but /ɕ ʑ ʎ/ are palato-alveolars. Some consonants are subjects to allophonic variation: */t d n/ become retroflex when adjacent to a retroflex consonant. In rapid speech /tɻ dɻ/ can become : trava '2' */l/ is velarized in syllables containing back or central vowels: splît 'night' */v/ becomes after a consonant belonging to the same syllable: jatvol 'human' *voiced obstruents are devoiced in coda: drag 'world' Palatal mutation It is a very important phenomenon, affecting consonants: *t d → c j *s z → ś ź *n → ń *l → ľ *r → ź or y (in coda positions or after a dental consonant) *k g → š ž *sk zg → št žd In discussing morphology, it will be indicated by an apostrophe. Vowels Meljanese /æ/ is in fact halfway between and . is in free variation with . Stress and phonotactics Meljanese is quite permissive for consonant clusters, cf. gma 'hole'', mźana 'bad luck', fsko '8' or pazg 'west'. Obstruents in a clusters generally agree in voicing, except of /v/ which often occurs after voiceless stops. '' Some combinations of consonants and vowels are banned. In particular, /i/ cannot occur after a dental or retroflex sounds. This allows one to write si zi ni li for śi źi ńi ľi and ši ži for šî žî, avoiding a jungle of diacritics. Stress always falls on the first syllable. Morphology Meljanese is a moderately fusional language. Apart from the palatal mutation, pleophony and ablaut are important in its morphological system. Noun The nouns has four forms: *indefinite singular, which is the citation form *definite singular, formed by adding ''-ok'' after a consonant, ''-ek'' after a PM-affected consonant and -kV after a vowel (-tV if there is already a velar in the word) *indefinite plural, formed by ''-ya'' after a non-front vowel or labial consonant, ''-va'' after a PM-affected consonant or front vowel and ''-'a'' elsewhere. *definite plural, formed by ''-ro'' or ''-lo'' if there is a /r/ already in the cluster. Examples: :IS: glit 'girl', naraž 'wolf', cikro 'spider', tole 'demon' :DS: glitok, naržek, cikroto, toleke :IP: glica, naržva, cikroya, toleva :DP: glitro, naržlo, cikrolo, tolero Genitive is formed by juxtaposing the nouns: romoro pketo 'the man's bones' A clitic ''-s'' (''-es'', ''-os'' after a consonant) is the equivalent of "and": dîla-s tagva 'water and fire', glit-os proka 'a girl and a boy'. Verbs Verbs are conjugated for gender and tense. There is no morphological distinction between verbs and adjectives. There are two tenses, called past and non-past. They require memorizing two distinct root forms, because of a highly irregular ablaut system. The quotation form is the masculine non-past. Below there are full conjugations of cim 'drink', râd 'to know' and poz 'to be healthy' Non-past: :Masculine: cim, râd, poz :Feminine: cmu, râdu, bzu :Inamimate: cim, râj, poź :Abstract: cmâl, râdâl, bzâl Past: :Masculine: cama, rada, poza :Feminine: camo, rado, pozo :Inamimate: ceme, raje, poźe :Abstract: camala, radala, pozala Adjectival form: :Masculine: acam, arad, apoz 'drinking, knowing, healthy' :Feminine: acamu, aradu, apozu :Inamimate: acem, araj, apoź :Abstract: acamâl, aradâl, apozâl The abstract gender is used for nouns like'' zizliž'' 'thought' or'' śuśnuc'' 'love'. Unlike in many languages with gender, mixed groups are considered feminine. All verbs have obligatory evidential marking: *zero ending - certain, because seen or done by the speaker *-so - heard from a reliable source *-ye - heard from an unreliable source or inferred *-fon - imagined (sometimes used as a future marker, but not when talking about what will certainly happen) Pronouns The system of pronouns is complex, featuring not only person and gender, but also emotional value of the referent. Numerals Meljanese uses a tetradecimal system, resulting from a habit of counting on the phalanges or digital bones of one hand. Some Belanic languages have base-28, using two hands. #ke #trava #kuľ #skop #mra #śpet #štece #fsko #jmi #or #âst #ento #glovo #prîń 28. nagak Derivational morphology Meljanese is notable for its heavy reliance on prefixes: *je- or ja- with past root form names of animates by their habitual actions **tul 'to work' → jatvol 'human' (considered worker by the sharnakhs) *šu- for members of collectives or inhabitants of places: **braźla 'steppe' → šubraźla 'nomad' **źań 'banner' → šuźań 'Meljanese' However, suffixes are by no means absent: *-ak with non-past root for actions: **kvîd 'to fall' → kvîdak 'fall' *-la for places: **braź 'grass' → braźla 'steppe' *-u for feminines: **šuźań 'Meljanese man' → šuźańu 'Meljanese woman Partial reduplication of the non-past root forms abstract noun: *zlig 'to think' → zizliž 'thought' *râd 'to know' → rârâd 'knowledge' Syntax The word order is SVO. All adverbials are placed at the end of a sentence: *Jemleža cmu dîla pe splît. 'Sharnakhs drink water at night' The subject has to be expressed using separate words since there are no personal endings; the only pronoun that can be omitted is ńo 'I': *(Ńo) gâku kvar '(I) saw you' There is no morphological passive, but the indefinite subject ape may be employed: *Śva camo dîlaka 'A woman drunk the water' *Ape ceme dîlaka 'Someone drunk the water', sc. 'Water has been drunk' Category:Conlangs